


A Gift at Christmas

by TwistedSenpai



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSenpai/pseuds/TwistedSenpai
Summary: The first Christmas after the Kishin's defeat, Spirit invites Stein over for Christmas and is surprised when he shows up with a gift for him.Cutesy, fluffy, festive drabble!
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Gift at Christmas

Death city was usually a grey and rather macabre sort of place, but today it was almost unrecognisable. 

Every corner had been bathed in pure white, every street and darkened alley - even the beloved academy. With delicate flakes of ice falling in a dizzying horizontal blur; scattering in the bitter wind before settling on the cobbled ground below. This was the first snowfall that the city had seen in almost two decades. 

Spirit Albarn was pottering in his kitchen on this particularly icy Christmas morning. His daughter Maka had decided to spend the holidays with her mother. He figured she had probably earned a break after the Kishin’s defeat, but couldn’t help but feel a little mournful at her absence. His second choice of company would have been his Meister Lord Death, but he had insisted on spending some quality time with his son over the holidays. 

The redhead had retired his usual tailored suit today, opting for a green sweater and some tight-fitting jeans. He was preparing tea when he heard a gentle knock at the door. 

He almost tripped over his own feet in his rush to answer it. He could see the silhouette of his former Meister through the tinted glass and felt himself beginning to wonder if he might regret inviting him over. 

“I can see you Senpai” A familiar voice echoed through the glass. 

Spirit sighed and hesitantly opened the door to see his old partner standing in his doorway. He was wearing his lab coat but had swapped out his patchwork jumper for a smart shirt underneath. His mess of silver hair had been neatly brushed back and he was holding a small box under his arm. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come” Spirit said meekly, shuffling on his feet. 

“To be honest, I was surprised you asked” The doctor replied. 

“Yeah, erm... me too” Spirit said awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. 

“If you’ve changed your mind...” Stein began. 

“No” The redhead grabbed the edge of his sleeve pleadingly “Please stay” 

Stein’s usually cold gaze softened as he looked down at his old partner. He had grown to expect resentment and distrust from Spirit. Today, there was no sign of it – there was just sadness and a sort of quiet hopefulness. 

“Of course, Senpai” He smiled warmly at him as he stepped into his home. 

Spirit breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind them before gesturing for Stein to follow him into the lounge. Countless photos of Maka hung from the red painted walls, there was an old leather sofa in the corner of the room. Bookshelves lined the walls; they were mostly filled with trinkets and empty bottles. The few scattered books looked like they hadn’t been touched in years, a thick layer of dust coating most of them. In the centre of the room sat an oak coffee table topped with piles of paperwork that threatened to topple over at the slightest breeze. 

“Please have a seat” Spirit gestured towards the sofa. 

“I'd prefer to stand actually” Stein stuffed his hands into his pockets and began rocking back and forth on his heels. 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, neither of them seemed capable of speech for several long moments. Spirit knew he had to say something, he had been the one to invite Stein over after all – he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

“How about the truth Senpai?” Stein’s voice was cool and collected as he studied the contents of a particularly dusty bookshelf. 

“I’m not sure I follow?” Spirit tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion. 

“About why you invited me here on Christmas day?” The doctor turned, taking a step towards him. 

“I told you, Maka’s out of town and since Marie moved out, I figured we could keep each other company” He shrugged, desperately trying to conceal how nervous he felt. 

Stein paused for a moment before responding with a small nod and moving to take a seat on the weathered sofa, still clutching the small gift under his arm. 

“What’s that?” Spirit asked as he pointed his head towards the parcel. 

The doctor raised one eyebrow, moistening his lower lip with the tip of his tongue before letting out a small breathy chuckle. 

“Haven't you ever seen a Christmas present before?” He teased. 

Spirit felt his heart jump to his throat, he hadn’t expected Stein to be the sentimental gift exchanging type; it had completely escaped his thoughts to even consider getting him a gift. 

“Oh right... I’m really sorry I don’t have anything for...” He stammered awkwardly as his cheeks flushed with guilt. 

Stein got to his feet and closed the distance between them, offering him a soft smile before pressing a gentle finger to his lips to quiet him. 

“Having you back in my life is the greatest gift I could have ever hoped for” He said softly. 

Spirit felt his cheeks flush with a different emotion this time, the close proximity between them causing him to break out in goosebumps. Stein thrust the gift into his hands before he could say anything. 

“Please open it” 

Spirit’s heart was pounding in his ears as he struggled to untie the ribbon that had been carefully wrapped around the small package. He hoped Stein hadn’t noticed the way his breath caught in his throat or the way his hands shook as he removed the wrapping paper. Inside was a small wooden box, he looked up at Stein with a puzzled expression. Stein simply nodded, urging him to open it. 

Spirit eyed the contents of the box feeling entirely bewildered “Mistletoe?” 

"I thought you could use a gentle nudge in the right direction. I didn't want us to lose another ten years Senpai” Stein let out a small husky laugh as he took a step closer to Spirit. 

In one movement he placed his hands on the small of the older man’s back and pulled him in close. Their bodies were now flush against each other; Spirit felt heat pool in his stomach and travel lower as all his blood rushed southward. 

“What are you...” 

Time seemed to stop when he felt Stein’s lips meet his own, his heart was fluttering uncontrollably in his chest. All he could feel was the warmth of Stein’s mouth pressed against his, invading all of his senses. 

The younger man teased his lips softly with the tip of his tongue, Spirit eagerly parted his mouth to allow him entry. His tongue felt like wildfire, powerful and all consuming. The taste of mint and cigarettes was intoxicating, overwhelming his thoughts until reality felt like a faded memory. It was maddening; the heat of Stein's body, the way his hands clawed at his back, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The sensation of his tongue hungrily exploring and warring with his own. 

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless, their eyes glazed with lust and longing. Spirit felt distinctly hollow without the warmth of Stein’s lips claiming him. He leaned in for another kiss but the doctor pulled away with his brow furrowed. 

“What’s wrong?” Spirit asked, unable to mask the hurt in his voice. 

“I smell burning” Stein replied, wrinkling his nose. 

“The Turkey!” Spirit's eyes widened with panic before he turned on his heel, making a beeline for the kitchen.


End file.
